Someone, Somewhere
by InvaderMads45321
Summary: ZAGF story. Maybe ZAGR later. Gaz is battling against herself for freedom, and one night, her life changes forever. Will a friendship grow between Zim and Gaz? Please review. Bad summary; Includes profanity. Prologue to Angel ZAGR
1. Secrets

Walking home from Skool was her favorite part of the day. It meant getting away from everyone who ever caused her pain. It was only her first year of hi-skool, making people THAT much worse to her. All people did anymore were judge, bitch about you, and backstab you. She learned to isolate herself for the better; knowing if she connected herself with anything, Karma would always be there, ready to kill you and leave you for dead.

Gaz clutched her black jacket tighter around her thin torso as the cold chill of autumn whisked around her; leaves tumbling at her feet and the sounds of her and her brother's feet falling upon the hard pavement underneath.

Her brother, Dib, was ranting on about Zim again.

The topic of Zim, was getting old. It's been about four years since Zim landed here on Earth. He was just another outcast who tried to fit in to public surroundings, and failed; yet, with the shitty society surrounding her, they all just took in the disguise, passing Zim as a foreign exchange student with some unknown skin condition.

After the first year, the defect struggled to grow immune to certain weaknesses the earth threw upon Zim. Water burned his skin, food made him nauseous, and freakish 'death bees' had the power of destroying his Irken equipment. A year or so afterwards, he found glue to shield him of any liquids, took some kind of medication for the food, and invested in bug-repellent.

Not to mention, Zim had grown some inches since he arrived. He was about the size of Gaz, who was fairly small, but still passed as 'normal'.

Shaking her head trying to block out the sound of Dib's plans, he stepped up the steps of her home and slammed the door in Dib's face, hoping he would shut up, and let the topic drop.

Shuffling her feet upstairs, she made her way through the hall, flung open her door, and entered her bedroom.

A desk sat in the corner, with a laptop and stereo sitting upon it. Gaz turned on her lamp sitting beside the electronics, and a warm light stretched across her room, letting her gaze upon her personal space.

Gaz's full bed was covered by purple and black coverings, which matched the paint on her walls, giving the room a dark, uninviting look. A window sat just beside her bed, with the mini-blinds closed. A few shelves sat upon the opposite side of the wall, holding a few stuffed animals, programmed to be her security when she needed back-up.

Sighing, the goth set down her backpack and sat on her bed. Pulling out her GS2, she flipped on the power and lost herself within her fantasy world of Vampire Piggy slayers.

* * *

><p>Waking suddenly from the crash of thunder beside her window, Gaz screamed. She dug her nails deep into her palms, keeping herself steady.<p>

_Crybaby. Whiner. Crybaby. Shithead._

Tugging herself out of bed, she walked out of the room, and let go of her palms, aware that her nails dug through her skin, making her bleed. Gaz huffed out a breath of air, and grit her teeth, slowly making her way to the bathroom.

She stopped suddenly when she heard a noise from behind her. Gaz jerked her neck to look around her and turned around. The darkness of the hallway didn't help her sight as she tried to gain her focus.

A heavy downpour of rain fell upon the house, drowning out Gaz's thoughts. Shaking her head, she regained her confidence and sanity and stepped into the bathroom. Flipping on the light, she saw someone else in the mirror.

A pair of crimson eyes was staring back at her, but only for a moment. Before she knew what was going on, another crash of thunder boomed, shaking the house, taking the light with it, sending Gaz and the intruder into a black darkness once more.

Growling with anger, Gaz strode out of the room, and into her bedroom.

"SECURITY!" Gaz shrieked and waited for her stuffed animal minions to awaken.

No movement was made from the toys, and Gaz heard a chuckle from behind her, along with a gloved hand covering her mouth. Spidery legs wove around her and she was vulnerable. She tried struggling against the tight grip of the mechanical tentacles.

_SHIT. Zim. I WILL END HIM IF HE DOESN'T LET ME FUCKING GO. _

Zim opened the window just beside her bed, and crawled through, dragging Gaz along into the storm.

* * *

><p>Gaz woke with a start, confused on what had just happened. Looking around, she found she was in her room, her GS2 on the floor beside her bed. There was a soft fall of rain falling outside, and pattering against her window, along with the rumble of thunder.<p>

_What? Was that just a dream?_

Gaz sat up in her bed, pressing her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose. The sound of blood pounding through her ears made her irritated, and before long, a headache crawled its way into her.

Getting up from the warm, springy mattress, she tried getting the picture of Zim's ruby red orbs out of her mind. She took a step, but her knees buckled under and she fell.

_DAMN! Pull yourself together; it was just a fucking dream._

The teenager growled and pulled herself back up, checking her balance and putting the image of Zim aside. Walking to her closet, she found a change of clothes and bundled them up into a ball, carrying it to the bathroom. She cautiously turned on the light and looked into the room, searching for any sign of the alien. Letting out a mental sigh of relief, she turned on the hot water, undressed, and crawled into the tub cornering the wall, welcoming the burning sensation of water crawling upon her bare skin.

Once she was settled in the porcelain tub, she shut off the water, and relaxed, listening to the sound of each raindrop crash onto the roof of the house. Gaz let her mind wander back to the dream. She remembered the sharp pain flow through her hands as she dug her nails into her palms.

Absentmindedly, Gaz opened her eyes and stared at her hands. Withholding a gasp, she found the same slits in her white palms as she did in her dream. The blood was gone, but you could still see the tiny cuts run through the inside of her hands.

She dunked her hands back into the hot water, and thought about what happened next in her dream. She couldn't remember anything except for Zim's eyes. His… eyes. Those…_beautiful_ crimson eyes that went on forever…

_OH FUCK NO._

Gaz swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. Shuddering, Gaz gagged and shook her head again.

_You have to admit it Gaz. He's an alien. You aren't capable of love, and never will be. Forget it._

_Oh come on…can't I just…_

_No._

Gaz always kept secrets from herself. She personally, felt something for Zim. She didn't know what it was, or why she felt it, but she kept herself from feeling those things. One part of her kept her away from society and the fact that friends would just be inviting you to becoming vulnerable to worthless emotions. It kept her strong. Kept her sane.

The other part of her felt everything. She hid most of her emotions and pushed those feelings away, her other side of herself controlling Gaz. But every now and then, she would find herself fantasizing over guys, or what it would be like to actually have a friend.

_Friends? What friends? You have nobody. Nothing._

Gaz pushed back the tears, as resentment slithered through her every being. She could not cry. It was worthless to cry. She would not cry. Nobody would care.

Gaz was still cold, no matter how boiling hot the water was. She was simply numb. Gaz got up from the tub, pulled the plug and wrapped a grey towel around her dripping body. She stepped out onto the rug, dried herself off and changed into a pair of black silk pajamas. Her hands throbbed as she gripped the doorknob, and opened the door, letting out a wave of steam into the hallway.


	2. No Cereal!

Heading out into the hallway, Gaz checked Dib's room, to find he was still asleep.

_Pitiful._

Gaz tiptoed her way downstairs into the living room and sat on the couch. She flipped on the television, giving her an excuse for something to do. Staring blankly at the screen, she tossed the remote beside her and got back up to get a bowl of cereal.

Opening the cabinets in the kitchen, she couldn't find any. A short blow of anger overthrew her and she slammed the cabinets shut. Stomping her way upstairs, she decided she would have to go out.

Checking her alarm clock, she found it was already 12:18 PM. She would go to Bloaties. Pizza was always doable if there was nothing in the house to strive off of. Gaz put a sour look on her face as she found an outfit to wear.

Prying off her pajamas, she dressed into a Slipknot concert T-shirt, some black, tattered jeans, a dark purple hoodie and a massive pair of steel-toed boots. She grabbed her I-pod, a pocket knife for self defense, and stopped by the bathroom once more to apply some eyeliner and mascara. Her violet hair was slightly wavy, and a little soggy still, but she ignored this, and headed out of the house.

* * *

><p>The rain had settled down now and was just a light sprinkle falling upon the teenager. Gaz felt no need to pull up her hood, but she stuck her <em>Skullcandy<em> headphones in her ears and turned up the volume of her I-pod, determined to drown out whatever was going on around her.

_I'm out the door, I'm on my ass again like every night before  
>I'm off the wall, out of my fucking mind, I'm out of control<br>I'll be the end of her, I'm in her head and in control  
>She's let me in, now take a sip and let the show begin<br>The floor's all yours, the house is full  
>You've made the slip now take the fall<br>I pull your strings, you're too deep in  
>So will she sink or swim<em>

Oh she's down, how very spectacular  
>What a work of art I've spawned<br>Man am I proud of myself on this one  
>She's such a fucking masterpiece<br>Self destruction in such a pretty little thing

I know that I should walk away

But I can't bring myself to quit this game  
>She's just a beautiful girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders<br>I'm just a kick in the teeth from a world that's painted gold.

She's out the door, she's on her ass again like every night before  
>She's off the wall, out of her fucking mind, she's out of control<br>I was the end of her  
>In her head, in control<p>

Just like before  
>I should've told you again<br>That I'm so sorry  
>I'm so sorry<p>

_To the Stage – Asking Alexandria_

* * *

><p>By the time the song was over, Gaz was a few feet from Zim's house. Gaz tried avoiding her gaze to the weird glowing green house, but her eyes deceived her, letting her curiosity take control.<p>

_Karma would always be there, ready to kill you and leave you for dead…._

The door of Zim's house opened and Gaz's heart fluttered.

_DAMNIT!_

Gaz quickly looked away and began to walk faster, although she knew that Zim had spotted her. She felt his gaze burning into her back. She blushed a deep red and hurried past the hedge on her right to get out of Zim's view.

"Gaz-hyooman?" Zim called out weakly.

Shuddering, Gaz took a deep breath and turned around to find Zim a few paces away from his base; he had a sick look to him. The girl gave him a questioning glare, and waited for another question. But Zim just bowed his head and waved his hand in dismissal. He headed out of his yard and the opposite way of Gaz, not particularly worried about what Gaz was doing.

Gaz stared after him, eyes full of wonder and confusion. But she soon decided that she shouldn't have to care. It was Zim after all. Zim…

She turned up the music and trudged her way to Bloaties, ready for something to settle the uneasiness infiltrating her stomach.

(AUTHORS NOTE:)

Skullcandy is a specific brand of headphones. Look 'em up.

Asking Alexandria is a band. If you've never heard of them, look 'em up.

Please review. and no flaming please.


	3. Hell in the Rain

Gaz stepped into the fast food restaurant and dragged herself up to the cashier. She ordered the usual cheese pizza, but her voice sounded weak and distant. She paid with a crumpled dollar bill and told the cashier to keep the change.

Why was she so tired? She turned down the volume of her I-pod, another headache creeping up inside of her. Trudging her way to a booth, she tried to grab a hold of her sanity.

Zim was stuck in her head, but she was in a battle against herself.

_He looked sick. Maybe I should've stayed and found out what was wrong._

_Why? He doesn't need you. He'll probably think your brother made you do it._

_Something was bothering him._

_Stop. Zim's business is none of yours. Since when did you start caring for that piece of shit anyway?_

Gaz was gritting her teeth and taking deep breaths through her nose, shaking her head vigorously. A tear escaped her eyes and rolled gently down her pale face. A waiter came up to her and set a box of pizza down onto the table, not particularly caring about the customer or why she looked so anguished. Gaz watched her walk away and glanced back at the pizza. Her appetite was completely ruined.

The goth wiped away the tear, slightly smudging her eyeliner. She closed the box of untouched pizza and carried it back out into the bitter cold of the storm.

The rain had picked up some, placing a steady rainfall upon the girl. Flipping up her dark hoodie, she hurried back home.

About halfway between Bloaties and Gaz's house, she noticed three burly guys following her. One fairly tall, and the other two, a little smaller.

"Hey there beautiful. Who might YOU be?" One of the smaller guys slurred.

Turning around, she took in the sight of the gang continuing to get closer.

"Yeah gorgeous. Show us what you got."

"You got any money? Give me your fucking money bitch."

They slurred out more drunken questions and threats and before Gaz knew it, they were ganging up on her.

"How about you fags fuck off? Hmm?" Gaz was in NO mood to put up with a gang.

The taller one threw a punch at the girl with a fluid motion, but Gaz easily dodged it. The two smaller ones pounced onto Gaz, pinning her down. One grabbed her hair and yanked her head back while the other pried off her hoodie, exposing her naval and her thin torso beneath. The leader of the gang started whispering in her ear foul things and added,

"How about we have some fun….." The smell of his rancid breath made Gaz shudder and soon she was flipped over. Her hands were pried away from her with the help of one short and one tall man, exposing her whole body towards the leader.

Gaz flailed her legs and kicked him in his stomach once, but she got several heavy punches in the face in return. Tears fled from her eyes and she became limp. She couldn't win this fight. The legendary Gaz, the girl who beat every living thing in her path who ever challenged her, was beaten.

Before the leader began to remove any other apparel off of the girl, the two men let go of her hands and her head hit the hard concrete beneath. She saw a flash of green before her face and a shinny glimmer of red before her vision blurred and became unconscious.


	4. The Aftermath

Gaz woke to find herself in a huge red bed in the corner of a large room. Fixing her eyes so she could regain her sight, there was a flatscreen connected to the wall and several blueprints covering a desk sitting on the opposite side of the corner where she was lying. A room was connected to it, leading to a restroom.

Where was she? Gaz looked down at the crimson blanket covering her and shoved it off of her body.

_HOLY SHIT. ITS FREEZING IN HERE._

The girl gathered the blanket around her and stood, noticing there was a couch in the middle of the room, hiding a fireplace on the opposite side of the wall. She hurried over to the fire, sat down on the ground, and cuddled into the blanket, trying to figure out what had happened. She couldn't remember anything of what had happened.

_Oh come on. Sometimes you're completely useless._

_What the hell do you mean?_

_Come on! You were coming back from Bloaties yesterday, and you were about to be raped by a gang of drunks. Hell, you really are fucked up aren't you?_

…

Gaz just stared at the flames licking at the wood in the fireplace. Her memory flooded back to her in one fellow swoop and she looked back down at her hands, seeing the scars. Gaz gasped and got up from the floor, making her way to the restroom. Quickly flipping on the light, she thrust her body into the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_Holy Motherfucker…_

Her shirt was tattered, exposing her black bra underneath, and she had black and purple bruises running up and down her arms. There were small cuts on her face, a cut on her lip, and she had a purple bruise on her right cheekbone. Her eyeliner was smudged across her face and she looked away. Hot tears strolled down her face in anger and surprise.

_Pitiful._

_Shut up._

_Useless. Emotions don't help shit._

The depressive teen bit her lip and wiped her face. Gaz turned back around and tried cleaning the makeup off. Once everything was washed off, she headed back into the red room and picked up the blanket. She opened the door with great care, her hands still sore from the cuts running along the inside of her palms. The hall ahead of her lead her into an assortment of rooms with all types of gadgets and tools Gaz had never even dreamed of. She found the last room which was completely dark.

Entering the room, she inched her way across the wall until she found the light switch. Flipping it on, Gaz's eyes grew huge with shock.

Hundreds of shards of glass lay on the floor, covering bloody tiles and torn blueprints. The electronics were completely trashed and a gigantic computer screen lay upon all of it, completing the damage of the room. Some of the wallpaper in the room was torn off, making the walls look shabby and disturbing.

Prying her eyes away from the destruction, Gaz looked for another exit. Finding an elevator, she hurried toward the big brass doors and pushed a button. She couldn't understand the symbol on the button, but she pressed it anyway.

The light finally clicked on when she entered the elevator and pressed a button.

They were Irken symbols.


	5. You Found Me

(Author's Note) I don't Own Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does. :\

The brass doors of the elevator opened to another hallway, leading her through a maze of rooms. She continued to blindly but curiously, made her way through the stretch of rooms, one by one; each one explaining its own meaning and reason.

She retraced her steps back to the elevator and pressed another button.

_Maybe I should've stayed in the red headquarters. _

_No kidding Dumbfuck._

Her eyes scanned the elevator for anything to distract her. The emotions flooding through her were repulsive, and she didn't have her I-pod with her.

So, she let her mind wander to Zim.

The thought of Zim rescuing her, put her heart racing. Zim didn't usually care for 'hyoomans' or 'pig-smellies' like Gaz. It was very unlike him to save his enemy race. The image of Zim carrying Gaz in his arms made Gaz's stomach queasy and her face flush with embarrassment. Another image of Zim and Gaz came to mind and Zim leaned down, brushing his lips to Gaz's.

_What the hell? You disgust me._

_I was just-_

_No. Forget it Gaz. It sounds like you WANT to be weak, and get hurt. Watch. You open up to the world like this, you'll get hurt, beaten, and left on the streets ALONE. You let go of that sanity, you let go of safety. You dream like that, those fantasies will only be crushed in the end._

The elevator opened again, revealing large, white room with a door at the end. Everything was dusted off, a pristine white. Everything, anything was white. Perfect. Stainless, and beautiful.

"Hello?" Gaz was unsure that someone or something would answer back. Her voice echoed through the room.

"HELLO?" The echo became louder. Wait...

"GIRRR!" The sound of Zim's SIR unit rang through the emptiness surrounding her, giving her chills up her back.

Seconds after, Gaz heard a high-pitched squealing coming from the door ahead of her. She saw a green speck running towards her and before she knew it, she was embraced in a tight hug.

"HEY SCARY LADY! I like tacossss…."

Gir was clutching onto Gaz's abdomen too hard.

"GIR… too… get… off me!" Gaz gasped out these words as she tried prying off the doggy disguised robot.

Gir flung himself off of the girl, squeaked when he landed, and looked at her with a crazy happiness while Gaz straightened herself out.

"Gir… where… where's Zim?" Gaz couldn't quite figure out what to ask or what to say. She was still confused on what was going on and why she was at Zim's house. Yes, Zim had rescued her, but… Why?

Gir's eyes brightened some more at the sound of his master's name.

"Follow me!" The little robot doggy signaled for Gaz to get on top of him, and once she sat down, Gaz was almost flung off by the impact of the blast.

Flying room through room, Gir finally met the destination, and set Gaz down.

Clutching the red fleece blanket, Gaz looked around and found that they were in the kitchen on the ground floor. Sitting in a chair at the table, was an alien reading the newspaper. His antennas were perked and straight and twitched when he noticed Gaz was behind him. Getting up, he turned around and fixed his gaze on the gothic teenager.

"Zim…" Gaz looked down and grit her teeth, unable to find words or how to start thanking him. But no words came out; her emotions did.

"Zim, I need to talk to you. Alone." A waterfall of tears fell upon her face and the voice inside of her was screaming at her. Telling her to stop.

_HE WON'T HELP. HE DID IT TO TAKE YOU HOSTAGE! LISTEN TO ME; DON'T LET YOUR EMOTIONS TAKE ACTION! NO!_

…

"I know, I'm just a pathetic 'human' to you, but please. I need someone." Gaz was sobbing at this point. With her father never home, her mother dead, and her brother, Dib, who always rants on about Zim and his evil plans, Gaz had no one. People in general, rejected her, she grew up with no friends, and growing to love nobody tore her life apart. If Zim was willing to listen, maybe… maybe…

Zim gave her a sympathetic glance and took her hand, leading Gaz back to Zim's headquarters.


	6. The Fall

(Author's Note) I don't Own Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does. :\ Thank you so much for the reviews! WARNING: some content will be somewhat similar to my earlier story(s)

Please continue reviewing! I must know if the story is satisfying to you and your ZAGR fan-ness. (:

The storm blew around the glowing green house while the two made their way further down the base.

Once they stopped at the entrance of the crimson headquarters, Zim let go of her hand and headed into the room, leaving Gaz to follow him. Her tears had dried, due to the fact that Zim was holding her hand just moments before.

_Weak. _

_I'm not._

_Vulnerable._

_No._

_He'll brake you. Rip. You. Apart. Make you nothing. _

The mental fight continued on. Every world, every syllable of the comebacks rang in her ears, slicing her heart in every direction. The girl became lightheaded and felt as if her throat was on fire as she struggled for easy breaths.

Stumbling, she bumped into Zim who had stopped just moments earlier. They were only a few paces from the couch now.

_Stupid Bitch._

Gaz looked up to find herself staring into Zim's two beautiful magenta orbs. They were endless to look at; flawless…

_Down. NOW._

"Gaz? Gaz what's wr-"

Before Zim could finish, Gaz's knees buckled under her, forcing Zim to catch her in his arms. More broken tears flowed down her face, blurring her vision, while the alien dragged her to the couch.

The Irken looked around, and found a blanket slumped on the ground just outside of the doorway. He fetched it and went to the fireplace, feeding the fire another log of wood, before he went to go sit beside Gaz.

* * *

><p>(ZIMS POV)<p>

Staring at the girl, he felt something inside his squeedily-spooch twinge. Ignoring this, he studied her face, waiting.

"Thank you." Gaz coughed out. She shook her head and muttered something.

"Stupid… never….. left the house." Her voice was almost inaudible, but Zim took these words in, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

The alien began to think about the brawl between Gaz and the small group of guys. Zim hadn't quite understood humans yet. The whole idea bout rape, murder, crime, war, and endless more, left Zim confused. On Irk, they had no wars between eachother. Their main priority was to follow the Tallest's orders and if you were chosen to work in the Armada, rule over planets. But the sick and twisted minds of humans left him dumbfounded.

It was all sick and wrong.

The familiar sound of her weeping took his thoughts back a few days, to the transmission to his Tallests. They dismissed Zim of his task in an ugly manor, leaving Zim alone on Earth, with nothing to live for. His own leaders had abandoned him and called him a 'defect', leaving him on a planet billions of light-years away.

But before Zim continued through his memory, his attention was caught by Gaz's shoulders shaking and and muttering more things.

Pitying her and his own memories, he circled his arm around her shoulders, careful not to rub her wounds, and held her there in a comforting embrace.

"What…. He gonna… for you… weak… makes you… defenseless. Dumbfuck…"

Her sobbing had minimized itself down to a whimper and Gaz stopped talking. Her breathing had slowed to a normal pace and before they knew it, they were snuggled together, lost, wandering through their endless dreaming.


	7. Nightmares and Explanations

(Author's Note) Review please. I feel like I might not be doing to well with the story. I must know what you 'hyoomans' are thinking! Please no flaming. There is some similarity between this story and my previous story(s). Enjoy.

Gaz was wading through a river of thick crimson. Several body parts were carried through the current, giving the river a disturbing appearance. The tide grew stronger, tugging at her legs and pushing her out of safety. The sticky red liquid was at her torso now, pushing with great force, and tossing her in massive, gory waves. The taste of blood filled her mouth and she was pulled under the foamy waves of blood. Her whole body was thrashing and squirming, trying to breathe through the ocean of crimson swirling all around her.

Waking with a start, Zim was trying to get her attention.

"Gaz, wake up, come on, wake up, Gaz… can you hear me?"

They were sitting on the couch, and Zim was trying frantically to wake the teenager.

Zim had Gaz's face cupped in his gloved hands, gazing into her auburn eyes. His expression was unreadable, but you could see in Zim's eyes that he was concerned.

(ZIMS POV)

He woke to find Gaz was twitching and whispering things about a sea of blood. Not too soon after, her body grew very still, and her face turned a sick color of white. He took off a glove and pressed two of his three fingers on her neck to check her pulse, coming to find it very slow and critical.

Shaking her shoulders, he tried to wake her up. He cupped her face in his hands and she woke suddenly, eyes huge and full of fear. Zim rubbed his thumb across her cheek in order to comfort her, and they stared at each other.

Although he was lost in the beautiful brown-golden color of Gaz's eyes, he was worried for her. There it was again. His squeedily-spooch was overwhelmed with a sick feeling, sending shivers all through his body. Her wavy violet hair curtained her bruised face. The expression she held on her face was none other than tired and wary, as if she had given up.

He let go of her face and gathered her up in a soft hug, his antenna brushing the side of Gaz's face.

"It'll all be okay. You're here, safe with me." Zim tried to reassure the girl, but she shook her head and pulled away.

"No… Zim, it won't. You don't understand. Everything has been a mess….."

Gaz retold the story of her life and how her mother died in a car crash when she was only four years old. She explained why her father was never around to comfort her, and why she could never rely on Dib to do shit. He stayed in his room, making up plans on how to destroy Zim and ranted on about how stupid everyone was for not believing what Zim really was. She let everything out. She cried to him about nobody being there. She told him what it was like to have nobody. She spilled out all her emotions to him, hoping that maybe he would understand.

Zim bowed his head, reeling in all of her emotions and started to feel something weighing him down.

_She may just be a human… a beautiful one at that, but I need to help her…_

The alien stood up, and reached out his hand to Gaz, who took it willingly. Once she stood up, the Irken put his arm around her shoulder and steered her to the elevator. He pressed the button for ground floor, and the brass doors squealed shut.


	8. Pitiful

(Author's Note) Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Not me. If you haven't heard of JTHM, look him up. Zim and JTHM are both from Jhonen, and right now, I'm trying to figure out which is better. Review please, and no flaming!

_**Biiing!**_

The elevator doors squealed open and the two made their way through the door without a word. Gaz was staring at the ground, trying to figure out what to say. She'd never opened up to anyone like that. She never told the truth, and never thought that anyone, at the least, Zim, would care.

_Nobody cares. Stop saying they do, because they don't. _

The shrill sound of her conscience whispered in her ears and they repeated over… and over… and over again in her head.

A high-pitched screaming deafened her thoughts and Gir shot through the hallway, flinging itself onto Zim. Zim was pounded into the floor by the amount of force the robot SIR unit put upon him. With Zim struggling to get up, Gaz let a faint smile fall upon her sad features.

Her smile broke when her head took over again, sedating her emotions with sore numbness.

_Bitch, do I ALWAYS have to do EVERYTHING for you? _

Gir was screaming with delight as he clung onto his master's head.

"GET OFF MY HEAD!"

The robot doggy obeyed and plopped down onto the floor with a squeak and stared at the couple. Gaz never DID find out what the 'G' stood for…

The teenage girl kept staring at the little bot as Zim suggested to Gir that he should go and buy some frozen slurpies. Gir's blue cyan eyes lit up with excitement as it raced its way out of the house.

"So…I was thinking we could go to this 'Mall' as you hyoomans call it and get some video games and comics… does that sound good to you?" Zim was unsure what to say. The tension was very strong, sending the two into an awkward stance.

Gaz coughed out a "Yeah" and they headed their way to the Irken Voot Cruiser.

Zim opened the hatch of the spaceship with a click, using his keys. Zim crawled in and waited patiently for Gaz to find her footing and make her way in to the ship.

"Uhm… Zim? Do you mind if we eat something first?"

Without food for about a day and a half, Gaz's stomach was clenched and twisted with hunger. Zim nodded in agreement while pressing a variety of glowing, neon buttons sitting in front of him. After the codes of buttons were pressed, he flipped a few switches and took a hold of the wheel, the spacecraft hovering only a few feet above the ground.

As they were driving farther away from the neighborhood, questions were flowing through Gaz and her conscience answered all of them, keeping her from asking out loud.

_Why did he save me?_

_He wanted to take you hostage. He wanted to use you as bait. You're so fucking helpless Gaz Membrane. So FUCKING helpless._

_How did he know I was being attacked?_

_That piece of shit knows almost anything. He gets his nose in everything doesn't he?_

_Does he care?_

_Hell no! Since when would anything, not to mention, an alien, care about you? _

_Why can't my life just be normal, damnit?_

Gaz stared out the window and fixed her gaze on the black clouds swirling outside of the ship, rain pounding on the windows.

Rain; it was so comforting to know that there was ONE piece of weather that felt fucked up, just like you. Just, like, you.

* * *

><p>(ZIM'S POV)<p>

Zim parked the vehicle in the mall parking lot. The alien took out his disguise from one of the compartments above their heads, settling his wig on his head and sticking his blue contacts into his eyes. They ran for the entrance; the alien was not burning, due to the fact that he watched the weather channel often, updating him and informing him about whether he should bathe in paste or not.

Gaz and Zim slowed down when they came to the self revolving doors and started to walk casually towards the food court. Unfortunately, with the tattered clothing Gaz had on her, along with all the bruises and cuts upon her arms, her image looked pretty pitiful. The gothic teen shot 'FUCK YOU' looks to anyone who glanced at her and Zim, hoping that they wouldn't suspect a thing.

Once they reached the food court, the smell of grease and hamburgers wated to Gaz, making her shudder with delight. Quickly making her way to the Mac Meaties stand, she brought out five dollars and ordered a coke, a cheeseburger, some fries, and an apple pie from the dollar menu. But before the cashier had the chance to take the cash, Zim put his hand over the money, sliding it back to Gaz. Zim pulled out his own wallet out of his back jean's pocket and paid instead.

"I'll pay. I suggested the idea of coming, so I might as well pay for you." The alien glanced at her and motioned for her to find a seat in the food court, waiting for the order to finally make its arrival.

Zim looked back after Gaz, the slight feeling of sadness bubbling in his squeedily-spooch. Her damaged appearance hurt Zim, reminding that he got there a few minutes too late after the small fight between Gaz and the gang of drunken men.

The memory was just a flicker now, but it still burned in the back of his mind. After all, his PAK recorded every move he did, harvesting it like a memory…

_Zim's ship was hovering over the brawl and Zim jumped down, falling upon the leader of the gang. Zim's muscles were small, but strong under his green, leathery skin, helping him strangle his first hostage. His spider legs protruded from his PAK in one large swoosh, throwing the other two victims away from the scene. Zim loosened his grip when the leader's pulse had stopped and he set him on the ground, studying the man's pitiful, worthless, actions. But before the alien could finish him off, he was distracted by a moan escaping Gaz's lips. The back of her head was bleeding heavily onto the cement under her, along with several scratches lightly bleeding from her face._

_Zim gasped at the sight and hurried over to the girl, taking her in his arms. Looking around to see if anyone had seen what had happened. Zim took Gaz and headed back into his ship, leading them back to his base._

The memory had become fogged at the edges and blurred out when they came to his house.

"Sir? Hello? Sir? Your food?"

Zim suddenly became aware that the fast-food employee was speaking to him and grabbed the tray of food. He shook his green head and looked back to the food-court, searching for Gaz. Spotting her at a booth on the far left, Zim slowly headed toward the girl, disturbed by the sudden flashback that took place just moments before…


	9. Truth

Gaz wandered through the food-court, looking for a decent place to eat. After scanning the area, she spotted a somewhat clean booth, over to her left.

_FOOD? Why do you need food? Food just makes you fat, bitch._

…

She tried pushing the sound of resentment out of her head as she sat down on the red, torn up booth. She bowed her head and tried to ponder on something that wouldn't start up a headache. But before she had the chance to think of something, Zim came up to her and set the tray of food down before her, the fresh smell of fries gaining her attention.

_Fat-ass... Pig..._

Gaz picked up a fry and stuffed it in her mouth, the overwhelming taste of salt flooding her mouth. She chew slowly and tried avoiding Zim's gaze. She was already embarrassed enough at the idea of forcing Zim to pay for all this food. She swallowed and looked up to see Zim give her a bored, but thoughtful look at her.

"Zim…" Gaz started, but she lost her voice almost immediately. She cleared her throat and took a quick sip from her coke.

"Zim…" She repeated his name and took another deep breath.

"Why did you save me?" She blurted the words out and quickly regretted it when she saw Zim's surprised expression. A soft pink shade spread across her broken face and she bit her lip, anxious of his answer.

"What?" Zim put a shocked, but confused look upon his face and looked Gaz in the eye.

(ZIM'S POV)

"What?" Zim understood completely what she was talking about. He tried to hide it under a confused mask, and looked deeply into her eyes.

Her eyes…. They were gorgeous to stare at… two brilliant auburn gems that sparkled, holding back the glimmer of a tear.

"Why did you save me? You could've let me get raped by those asses, but you saved me. How did you know where I was?"

Zim looked down at his gloved hands, trying to distract himself from the ongoing situation. He didn't really know why. She was after all, a human; the Dib-sister at that. She could have been working for Dib. But the Gaz-human wasn't like that. She didn't give a shit about Dib. He knew this perfectly well without having to ask.

"Zim?" The goth tried getting Zim's attention back while eating several french fries.

"I should have you know… I feel very fondly of you. Although you are a human pig smelly, and the fact being that you are the Dib's sister, you are unlike all of the others. You know my secret, and you aren't bothered by the fact that I'm Irken. You hate the Dib, like me, and I find you very comforting to be around with. And the image of you, in distress, or getting hurt…" , the alien looked away, sick of the thought of what would happen if Zim hadn't been there to save the girl. His face blushed a dark emerald color and he crossed his arms, waiting for a rude reply from the girl sitting in front of him.

There was a long silence between the two, setting tension into the air. Gaz finished up her meal and let Zim take the last of the fries.

* * *

><p>(GAZ'S POV)<p>

The odd couple got up from the booth and threw away the trash. A soft rumble of thunder rolled across the sky above the mall, sending an eerie, but strange comfort to the area. The tension broke when they entered the store. Shelves of comic books lined the walls of the store, and several tables in the middle were piled with magazines and comics for 30% off. Gaz let her gaze wander through all of the shelves and stopped when she found a comic series that caught her eye. Pulling the book off of the shelf, she glanced at the title. _**Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. **_

The cover of the book held a man in a long black trench coat holding a knife.

Flipping over the book, she checked out the summary and the price of the book.

The adventures of Johnny C. and his psychotic way of dealing with anger and fury…. (etc)

She sneered at the thought of a serial killer coming to end her pathetic life, ripping her to shreds, as she walked over to the counter. Before she could take out her money again, Zim came up beside her and laid his money down before the employee, informing him to keep the change. The cashier bagged the book, and handed it to Gaz. Zim led the way out of the comic store after he made his separate purchase.

"Zim. You didn't have to do that; I have money of my own." Gaz had a hint of irritation in her voice, but she kept it to a minimum. After all, if Zim was being nice to her, she might as well return the favor.


	10. SqueedilySpooch Melty Feelings

The rain grew steadily harder as Zim and Gaz puttered around the mall. By that time, it was late afternoon, and it was growing darker outside. Hurrying to the Voot Cruiser, they hopped in and flew back towards the base.

Gaz took out her new comic book and studied the picture on the cover. What was it like to be a homicidal maniac? Could she bear the screaming of her victims as she slowly tortured them to death? Could she deal with the smell of blood, the iron every day? Was she the sick and twisted kind of person who would do that?

Gaz hung her head and squeezed her temples, the soft roar of blood starting to pound through her ears. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to breath. She sighed softly and looked up to find the Voot Cruiser being parked in the roof of Zim's base. After the purple roof had closed, Zim pushed the hatch open and stumbled out of the aircraft; the alien brushed himself off and glanced back at Gaz to check if she was following along after him.

Gaz stared at Zim's back as he showed her through an assortment of rooms and halls. Zim took off his disguise in several smooth motions, allowing his antennas to move freely. They soon found them standing before the huge brass elevator doors and took themselves down several floors while the alien absentmindedly took out his glossy contacts.

The Irken invader took the human back to his red headquarters and lit the fireplace with a match. The orange flames cast a soft glow upon the room, the warm feeling of comfort washing over the couple. Gaz sat down with Zim on the couch and said nothing for what felt like the longest time.

_Leave. Now._

_No._

_You're not going to do this Gaz. No._

_Fuck you._

_You're worthless anyway. Go ahead. Do what you like, you fuck. But if he hurts you, don't come back to me , hoping I'll be there._

Gaz willed all her strength to turn and look at Zim sitting beside her. He was, however, looking down at the carpet below, trying to focus on something other than the fact that Gaz was staring at him.

_Hmm…_

Her eyes traveled over the surface of Zim's face and up towards his antennas. The curved ends of his black antennas had a thin and fragile look to them, and as they grew closer to his head, they grew thicker. Reaching out her hand she gently fingered the surface of one. It had a course, but somewhat fuzzy touch to them, but the second she placed a finger on him, Zim shivered and let out a low, purr sound.

_Huh?_

(ZIMS POV)

The green alien was trying to figure out what to say. He had explained everything at the food-court earlier that day, and she hadn't responded at all to what he said. He was worried that Gaz was angry, so Zim tried not to bring the situation back up.

Just before Zim opened his mouth to say something, Gaz reached out her pale hand and touched his antenna. At that moment, his squeedily-spooch melted into delight and his whole body shivered with happiness at the touch of Gaz's fingertips. He let out a low purr of satisfaction as her fingers traced his feelers.

Gaz pulled away, and Zim felt a rush of disappointment flood through him. Looking at her with confusion he murmured,

"Why'd you stop?"

Gaz looked at him with surprise and began to pet him again, a glint of amusement glowing in her eyes, stifling a laugh.

The teenager continued to play with Zim's antennas for another few minutes until she finally decided to stop. She looked at her fingertips, and then back to Zim's face, a small smile crawling across her face. Suddenly, without warning, she slipped her arms around him and hugged him.

Another explosion of melty happiness flooded through Zim, and he circled his arms around Gaz's fragile body, cradling her in his arms. Before they knew it, both the goth and the Irken were lying down, cuddling next to each other.

Gaz's head was lying on Zim's chest and they were both gazing up at the ceiling of the large headquarters lost in thought. Zim took another glance at the beauty that was halfway on top of him and saw that Gaz's bruises had faded to a yellowish color, and most of her cuts had closed, making her appearance less harsh to look upon.

"Zim?"

"Yeah", Zim answered softly.

"Thank you." There was a gleaming tear rolling across her face. Zim angled his head in such a way so he could better study Gaz's expression. He wiped away the tear and held her closer, wishing her pain way.

The light crackle of the fire in the fireplace soothed the couple, making them fall into the clutches of sleep.


	11. Someone Somewhere

(Authors Note:) This is the song I based the story off of. Asking Alexandria is a band. Look them up. I own none of the lyrics, and Zim + Gaz belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

_Even though I'm on my own_  
><em>I know I'm not alone<em>  
><em>Because I know there's someone somewhere<em>  
><em>Praying that I make it home<em>  
><em>So here's one from the heart<em>  
><em>My life right from the start<em>  
><em>I need a home sweet home<em>  
><em>To call my own<em>

_It was you_  
><em>That told me i could do this<em>  
><em>You put the music in my heart<em>  
><em>And how you sang with the band in Memphis<em>  
><em>It's hard just, to be strong<em>  
><em>Not knowing if, I've done you proud<em>  
><em>I like to imagine<em>  
><em>You smile when you hear my songs<em>

_Even though I'm on my own_  
><em>I know I'm not alone<em>  
><em>Because I know there's someone somewhere<em>  
><em>Praying that I make it home<em>  
><em>So here's one from the heart<em>  
><em>My life right from the start<em>  
><em>I need a home sweet home<em>  
><em>To call my own<em>

_A letter home and I know we don't speak much_  
><em>And we both know I'm not keen to<em>  
><em>But I think there's things I've left unsaid<em>  
><em>I'm okay don't worry<em>  
><em>I wish I'd been a better kid<em>  
><em>I'm trying to slow down<em>  
><em>I'm sorry for letting you down<em>

_Even though I'm on my own_  
><em>I know I'm not alone<em>  
><em>Because I know there's someone somewhere<em>  
><em>Praying that I make it home<em>  
><em>So here's one from the heart<em>  
><em>My life right from the start<em>  
><em>I need a home sweet home<em>  
><em>To call my own<em>

_Yeah!_

_You know it's just, Rock and roll_  
><em>I know you're by my side through it all<em>  
><em>My terror twin and I<em>  
><em>Let's take over the world<em>

_Even though I'm on my own_  
><em>I know I'm not alone<em>  
><em>Because I know there's someone somewhere<em>  
><em>Praying that I make it home<em>  
><em>So here's one from the heart<em>  
><em>My life right from the start<em>  
><em>I need a home sweet home<em>  
><em>To call my own<em>

_Even though I'm on my own_  
><em>I know I'm not alone<em>  
><em>Because I know there's someone somewhere<em>  
><em>Praying that I make it home<em>  
><em>So here's one from the heart<em>  
><em>My life right from the start<em>  
><em>I need a home sweet home<em>  
><em>To call my own<em>

Someone Somewhere – Asking Alexandria


	12. Unexpected Phonecall

Gaz woke, cuddled in Zim's arms, her phone was vibrating in her back jean's pocket. Moving carefully, as to not disturb Zim, she got off of the couch in a daze. Straining her eyes, she saw a few golden embers lying in the ashes in the fireplace. She pulled her phone out from her pocket and read the caller ID.

_Damn._

Gaz hurried out of the room and closed the doors behind her. Irritated, she flipped open her phone.

"What the hell do you want?"

"GAZ! Oh… Gaz I thought you were DEAD! Where are you? I'll come pick you up, jus-"

Dib's voice was beyond the borders of 'annoying' and Gaz was in NO mood to put up with him. To end the conversation, she used a long list of expletive words and obscene phrases to shut him up, and clasped the cell shut.

Quietly, the girl summoned Gir. The small bot was surprisingly silent as he took her through the large base to the ground floor. Gaz patted the SIR unit on the head before she left the kitchen. Gathering up her things, including her comic, _**JTHM**_ and her hoodie that Zim had washed after the encounter with the men, she headed to the door. She was a few paces from the men's bathroom door, the entrance of the house, when she heard Zim step behind her.

"Leaving already?"

Gaz wasn't sure, but she thought she heard the smallest bit of disappointment hiding behind his voice. The teen just turned her head, looking at Zim through the corner of her eye.

"I have to get out for a bit." She lied through her teeth and clenched her fists as she headed out the door; the cold sting of air pushed itself on her, blowing her messy hair out of her face.

Angrily, Gaz forced her feet to carry her to the street corner where she had the disturbing fight with the drunks. She looked in the grass and found her pocketknife lying on the lawn. Picking it up, she flipped the blade out and stared at the sharp edge.

Her eyes wandered from the knife in front of her face to the un-kept grass before her. Several feet from her feet was a broken beer bottle and the pavement had a few light droplets of crimson specked upon it. Gaz concentrated and she slipped the blade into her pocket.

The teen pulled out her cell phone and checked the date.

Gaz pursed her lips into a thin line and she started to drag her feet to the cemetery only three blocks away.


	13. Painful Memories

_Nov. 9, 2001_

_It was a cool, sunny day. Dib decided to stay home with their father, Prof. Membrane; it was meant to be a daughter/mother day for the girls. Gaz's mom was driving from Target, and Gaz was in the seat behind her, too young yet to sit in the front along with her mother. The radio was playing in the background and the loud sound of the highway rolled through Gaz's ears.  
>"Mommy?"<em>

_The thin woman with a beautiful mass of purple hair answered her with a gentle,_

"_Yes honey?"_

_Before the woman could finish her reply, a dog ran in front of the car, making Gaz's mother swerve into the other lane of the highway. A red pickup truck was braking in the other lane, making the __cars__ collide in a mass of metal scraping against metal. The glass of the window cracked and shattered, showering her mother's hands and face. The sudden impact of the crash didn't inform the car driver behind quickly enough, adding him to the massive damage. The force of the car behind threw Gaz's mom halfway into the steering wheel and halfway through the window, making her whole body become limp._

_Gaz however, had only gotten a few pieces of glass stuck in her arms, and watched her mother lay still on the hood of their ruined __car__. Confused of what had happened, she called to her mother for comfort._

"_Mommy? MOMMY! MOM! MOMMMAAAAAAA!..." _

_There was no answer this time from the dead lady lying helplessly in front of her. Gaz started screaming and crying, unsure of what was going on, and before long, the young child heard the shrill cry of an ambulance and police sirens._

_(_Author's Note:)

I wanted to break away from the ZAGF and ZAGR for a moment, and get more detailed into Gaz's past. It helps you understand why she fights against her conscience for emotions and strength. Farther into the plot of the story, you'll understand why I added this scene. Review and no flaming please!


	14. Forever?

The chilly wind whipped around Gaz's face as she stepped into the silence of the cemetery. Quietly, she walked upon the dirt path until she met her mother's familiar gravestone. Kneeling on the ground, just above her mother's skeleton, she let out a faint sob as she read the words carved in the stone before her eyes.

In Loving Memory:

Gazzett A. Membrane

(January 3, 1970- November 9, 2001)

The past is history. The future, a mystery.  
>But we will hold dear our memories of her,<br>her smile, the sound of her laughter...forever.

Genuine tears rolled down her face as she cried uncontrollably. The voice in her head that told her to be strong was gone; She was beside herself, wallowing in her tears.

She didn't know how long she had been there, crying her heart out. It didn't matter anyhow. Nobody was expecting her to be anywhere. The goth heard the sound of leaves crunching behind her, but she dared not to look to see who it was. She could already predict who it was that came to disturb her mourning. Damn. Could ANYONE on this GOD DANMED PLANET GET SOME PEACE?

"Go AWAY."

Gaz's voice cracked with painful emotion and she quickly took out her knife, ready to defend herself from whoever was standing behind her. She got up quickly and took a deep breath to calm herself and tightly gripped onto the blade in her grasp, the plan of the attack planted in her head.

(ZIMS POV)

The green alien stood at the doors of the cemetery. Confused, on why Gaz would head to the cemetery, he followed, careful as so not to get caught. He slipped behind trees, bushes and a variety of headstones as he followed the gothic teenager. She stopped suddenly, next to a wide oak tree neighboring a smooth grey headstone. Her expression was unreadable for the first few seconds, but broke in an instant into a face of pure anguish.

At the sight of this, Zim's heart broke with a stab of pity for Gaz. Through all the years Zim had known her, she was so strong. She never fell apart or let out her emotions like she had done in the past few days; it forced Zim to look at her from a different view. It made him feel protective of Gaz.

Gaz fell upon her knees, her face swallowed in wet loneliness. Zim crept up, inch by inch, to see the epitaph written upon the headstone. Gaz… Gazzet…

Gazzette Membrane; Gaz's mother.

Taking another unsure step behind her, a dead leaf crunched underfoot, stating his presence.

"Go….. Away."

Gaz moved her thin arm, bringing out a slender pocketknife that was hiding in her pocket. The girl stood up in a fluid motion and gripped onto the weapon so tightly, the indentations in her knuckles were visible and white.

Within the blink of an eye, she turned around and flung herself on Zim, tackled him to the ground and held his hands behind his back; her weight weighed him down, one foot on his PAK, while she pressed the knife dangerously close to his neck.

"NO, no, Gaz, it's me, Zim. I'm not here to threaten you."

(GAZ'S POV)

Once she held her victim hostage, Zim's familiar voice rang through her ears. Blinking away her tears that were blurring her sight, Zim's pleading face came into view.

"I'm not here to threaten you. Please, don't. Gaz, come on, look at me."

Gaz slowly took the knife away from the green teenager's neck, and got off of Zim. Popping her knuckles and neck, she turned back to the headstone before them. She wiped her face with her hand and sniffed, willing her emotions back.

"You shouldn't be here."

She grumbled these words over her shoulder and sniffed again. All she could hear were sirens ringing through her ears. Why was she hearing sirens? Gaz missed her mother terribly with selfishness so strong and unbreakable, not even her hidden feelings for Zim could pull her away from the stinging memory of the crash.

Gaz turned around and she placed the blade back in her pocket once more, irritated now, and waited for a useless reply from the alien standing behind her.

"Gaz-human, my mission has been cancelled. My leaders threw me out of their race and left me here, alone, on this miserable planet…"

The alien continued on about how the Tallests sent Zim the transmission, cutting his mission off, and casting him out of his own Irken race. Gaz could tell he was angry when he told her of this, but the deep magenta color of his eyes made him look empty.

"You are the only human I have ever mentioned this to… and Gaz, I have a confession to make."

A rumble of thunder boomed in the distance as Zim stood closer; he grabbed Gaz's hands and looked at her pale fingertips entwining with his three-fingered, gloved hands.

"Gaz, I, I think I love you."

He murmured these words and before he could look at Gaz in the eyes, he was tugged into a kiss; Gaz's warm lips brushing against his.

Zim's knees became weak and his cheeks turned to a dark emerald. A sensation of complete and utter happiness shot through him as Gaz let go of his hands to pet his antennas. When Gaz pulled away, Zim's eyes were closed and a warm smile spread across his face. Gaz took Zim's hand again and turned back to the gravestone.

Opening his eyes, a bouquet of white and red roses sprang out of his PAK, handing half to Gaz. Zim set the other half of the bouquet next to Gazzett Membrane's tombstone; the feeling of a bittersweet sadness overwhelming the couple.

Zim hugged Gaz's shoulder and the girl bowed her head.

"We should get going."

They headed their way out of the cemetery in silence.

"Thank you, Zim. For everything."

Gaz kissed Zim lightly on the cheek, melting Zim's Squeedily-Spooch with emotion. The couple continued on through the cemetery, talking about their past and what was to come.

"Forever?"

The question haunted Gaz as they stepped up the steps of Zim's house. She needed the dead truth and needed him to be there, no matter what.

"Together Forever," Zim replied. "Forever."

THE END

(Author's Note)

Please review. tell me if you want a sequel. I will if you just ask, but i have to finish with school finals, so it will be a week or so until you hear from me. No flaming on the reviews please!


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

Dear Irken Elite (ZAGR readers),

i have posted my sequel to Someone, Somewhere. I just need it to become a C2 or whatever this is called. (message me how to because I've got no clue) Of course, I am still fairly new to , which makes me sound mentally retarded. but BACK TO THE POINT, my sequel is called

Broken ZAGR

Look for it on my account, and PLEASE review if you want me to continue! I accept flames, but keep them to a minimum please. (:

If you own a facebook or twitter account, look up Operation Head Pigeons 2.0

With enough support, OHP might pull through, and Nickelodeon (Nicktoons already airs old episodes now) might consider bringing the awesome guy back!

Invader Mad's, Signing Off.


End file.
